heykidscomicsfandomcom-20200214-history
Pink Panther and Sons
| last_aired = | status = Ended | preceded_by = The Pink Panther Show | followed_by = The Pink Panther (1993 TV series) | related = | website = | production_website = }} Pink Panther and Sons is an American animated television series produced by Hanna-Barbera Productions and Mirisch-Geoffrey-DePatie-Freleng. The series was originally broadcast on NBC from 1984 to 1985 and moved to ABC in 1986. Friz Freleng served as creative producer for the series. Plot The series centers on The Pink Panther's two sons: pre-teen Pinky, his brother, toddler Panky and their friends in the Rainbow Panthers crew (the pretty Chatta, fighting Rocko, gibbersh-talking Murfel, overalls-wearing Annie, and mixed-up-talking Punkin). Each episode shows the Rainbow Panthers coming together for friendship and fun as they learn all about growing up and caring for each other as they take on the a group of lions called the Howl Angels. Characters Rainbow Panthers * Pinky (voiced by Billy Bowles) - Pinky is a very polite young panther. Pinky generally ends up getting in the most danger in situations, such as turning six inches tall in one episode, and is the one who comes up with most of the ideas. He is in love with Chatta, a purple panther in the group. * Panky (voiced by B.J. Ward) - Panky is Pinky's little brother. His diaper is never tied correctly so he just holds it wherever he goes. Since he is still a toddler, he is considered very impressionable. * Chatta (voiced by Sherry Lynn) - Chatta is a purple panther. She is in love with Pinky and often tries to impress him to win his affection. * Murfel (voiced by Shane McCob) - Murfel is a green panther who wears an oversized knit cap. He muffles or mixes up everything that he says. * Rocko (voiced by Frank Welker) - Rocko is a yellow panther who is very athletic. He is always seen sporting boxing gloves. * Annie O'Gizmo (voiced by Jeannie Elias) - Annie is an orange panther wearing overalls and is the most scientific of the group. * Punkin (voiced by B.J. Ward) - Punkin is a blue panther who wears a baseball cap and a wooly jumper. He is rather dense. * Pink Panther - He is the mute father of Pinky and Panky. Howl Angels * Finko (voiced by Frank Welker) - Finko is the leader of the Howl Angels. He is a rival to Pinky and one time was babysitter to Panky at the time when Pinky and Chatta goes on a date to the movies. * Howl (voiced by Marshall Efron) - Howl is a right-hand man to Finko. * Liona (voiced by Jeannie Elias) - Liona is a lioness, she is tough but pretty, she has a crush on Rainbow Panthers club leader Pinky. She and Chatta fight for his affection. * Bowlhead (voiced by Gregg Berger) - * Buckethead (voiced by Sonny Melendrez) - Cast * Gregg Berger - Bowlhead * Billy Bowles - Pinky * Hamilton Camp * Peter Cullen * Rick Dees * Marshall Efron * Jeannie Elias - Annie, Liona * Phil Hartman * Sherry Lynn - Chatta * Ralph James * Tommy Lasorda * Shane McCob - Murfel * Sonny Melendrez - Buckethead * Don Messick * B.J. Ward - Panky, Punkin * Frank Welker - Rocko, Finko * William Windom List of episodes References External links * * Category:1984 American television series debuts Category:1986 American television series endings Category:American animated television series Category:NBC network shows Category:American Broadcasting Company network shows Category:Television series by MGM Television Category:English-language television programming Category:The Pink Panther